User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Quarentined Sucka
The camera opens up onto the mess hall, where everyone is surprisingly eating edible things, except for Eyes and Whale, who are just sitting there and staring. '' '' '' Nail –talking fast-: Man, I love this food it’s so great, man I feel like a king! (Nail is always gonna talk fast, just remember that) Tkid: It has a explosive taste! Phil: I agree, this food IS really good… Sierra: Just putting this out there, I do NOT like that silence Llama: Pssh, what ever, it probably had some major Swag in it. That’s why it tastes so good '''Phil: -groans- ' ' ' Phil: What I was going to say, it’s suspicious Llama: Suspiciously Swag-ful Noah –over hearing the conversation-: To add onto the suspiciousness-thingy, I can’t find my rat anywhere… MSV: HA! Maybe they grabbed it and cooked it up for you to eat. Noah: -Flips off MSV- Scot: You know, we need to ask Ynkr about this… Grinch: Give the guy a break; he’s already staging challenges for us to compete in. Noah: It’s the Executive Producer that stages the challenges. It’s not Ynkr who is insane, it’s the rating-hungry fool up top. Dean: Shush, he might hear us! Loyg: Ha, the wee little baby is over in New York I s’ppose. Dean: Let’s see… Camera men, security cameras, Steeler back there… Steeler: I agree with you! Camera man: Same here. Steeler: HEY, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK! Nail: Guys I don’t know if it’s just me. Did I eat to much or- ergh Nail keels over and falls onto the ground, twitching. '' '' '' Sierra: OMG! SOME ONE HELP HIM! ''Phil falls over as well, followed by Llama. '' '' '' Llama: Swag… Sierra: THEM! I MEAN’T THE- ''She falls over as well; Eyes and Whale are just sitting there and watching as they all fall over. '' '' '' Whale: Erm… what happened? Eyes: They all fell over. HA! They already know that I’m gonna win! '''Whale: What is up with Eyes? ' ' ' Ynkr comes busting in through the door to see everyone except for Whale and Eyes on the ground. '' '' '' Ynkr: WHAT? YOU WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO EAT THE FOOD SO I COULD LOOK LIKE A HERO! Tkid –from the ground-: Wait, hero as in cool guys that don’t look at explosions? Ynkr: No... I was going to have everyone fall so that I can save them all for an idea of my next movie… but hey, I can still cure them any way- oh no. Eyes: What happened? Ynkr: The cure isn’t on me, WHAT HAPPENED?! Steeler: -whistles- Ynkr: Steeler, what did you do with the cure? Steeler: Umm… I threw it into the food so that they will be cured instantly. Ynkr: That cure does not beat rat poison when mixed toge- Noah: RAT POISON?! WHERE IS MR. NIBBLES?! Llama: Swag… Ynkr: We took him off to a safe place. Don’t worry, he won’t get hurt. Whale: Okay, so, what the fuck do we do? Eyes: Yeah, how long do we have until they… you know… die? Ynkr: Well… you need to get different things from different sets. A hand full of sand from the Desert Set, A Bulb from the Christmas Set, a Spy Glass from the Spy set… and one more thing, some fake blood from the Horror set. Eyes: WAIT! THIS WILL HELP EVERYONE?! Ynkr: Yes, I tested it out on one of my interns, she survived. Eyes: Well. Okay, where do we start? Ynkr: Desert Set, Christmas Set, Horror Set, and Spy Set in that order from nearest to farthest. Here are some maps. GO, NOW! ''Whale and Eyes take off into the list of sets. Whale gets to the Desert set first, gets a bag of sand. And then runs to the next set. '' '' '' '''Eyes: Jesus, that kid runs fast! ' ' ' ''Eyes picks up his hand full of sand and puts it in a bag. He starts off for the Christmas Set. '' '' '' ''When he gets there, he sees Whale standing there in a stupor. '' '' '' Whale: Did he mean Bulb as in light or bulb from the Christmas tree? Eyes: CHRISTMAS TREE! ''They both grab one and take off. They both get to the horror set and scout around for fake blood. Whale sees it, gets a vial and scoops it up, and runs off to the next one, Followed by Eyes. '' '' '' Whale: So… we’re the hope, huh? Eyes: Yes, and as much as I would like to not do this, it’s for the million. ''Whale sees a spy glass laying around and picks it up and runs back. '' '' '' Eyes: Huh? Where are you going? Whale: To heal my team, of course. ''Eyes finds one as well and runs off. By the time he gets back to the mess hall, everyone is on beds. Whale is confronting Ynkr. '' '' '' Whale: What do I do now? Ynkr: Okay, first, grind up the bulb and the spy glass. Then, take the sand and fake blood and mix it together. Put all four into a heating microwave and then it should be a green color. From that moment put it in a crusher in the back of the kitchen. Doing so, you will be able to get a light blue liquid. Give some to each of your team mates. Whale: Uhh… got it. ''Whale begins to grind up the spy glass and bulb. Followed by the mixture of the Sand and Fake Blood. He puts it into the microwave for a minute, whilst Eyes is copying him. After a minute, he pulls it out and brings it over to the crusher they both drop there stuff in at the same time. '' '' '' Whale: Well… I hope this works… ''A few seconds later, there is a light blue liquid and Eyes and Whale take two vials of it and take it back to their teams. '' '' '' Whale: Now what? Ynkr: Pour a little bit into their mouths. That should do it. ''Whale begins pouring a little in but Ynkr stops him. '' '' '' Ynkr: TO MUCH! Whale: DAMNIT YNKR, I’M A ATHLETE, NOT A DOCTOR! ''Eyes is done before he can finish his sentence. Whale hurriedly puts some into the mouths of his team. '' '' '' Eyes: Are they cured? Cuz’ I don’t want the final two to be me and this loser… Ynkr: Yes, they are, and Whale… your team will be sending someone home tonight. Scot: I’m cured… wait… really? Llama: Swag ''Small groans are heard from the people in the beds. '' '' '' ''The camera pans to the ceremony where Ynkr has only 5 marshmallows. '' '' '' Ynkr: Two loses in a row; you guys aren’t really setting yourselves a good streak. Loyg: Listen here ye wanker, if ye weren’t the host then I’d be runnin’ circles around ye. Ynkr: Loyg, k’ anyways. The people that are safe are the following, Loyg, Phil, MSV and Scot. Llama, AGAIN you are at the chopping block for repeatedly saying Swag, which is seriously annoying. Whale, you are on the chopping block because you didn’t cure everyone before Eyes did. So the person going home tonight is… ''Everyone is silent for a full 20 seconds. '' '' '' MSV: Will you just tell us? Ynkr: I’m GETTING to the elimination! Whale is going home tonight. You played a good game Whale but in the end… eh. ''Whale is shown getting into the Limo de Losers. '' '' '' ''The camera pans onto Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: And only 12 remained, who will be the next out? Will Team Ferocious Hippos go onto a losing streak? Find out next time on Total. Drama. WIKI! Llama: This is bullcrap, I could at least have settled for second! Ynkr: Llama… just go back to the camp… please? Llama: Okay… I’ll go back, my Swag is calling anyways. Ynkr: -groans- How was Episode 2 of Season 2? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts